Crash
by randomle26
Summary: Hold me now cause the time I've got running now. No tears allowed even though we've become without. I just wanna feel your head lying on my chest. So hold me now as I take my last breath. [Rated M for Violence]


**AN: Here's a one shot I'm doing! I hope you like it….by the way, you should buy this song or the album it came from (_Screaming Bloody Murder_)**

**Song Used: Crash by Sum 41**

* * *

_Hold me now cause I couldn't even if I tried  
It's over now I guess it really is my time  
I don't want to go but it's time I gotta say goodbye  
So hold me now cause this will be our last time_

* * *

Raven grabbed a red velvet pillow, buried her face in it, and screamed in horror. Everything was so wrong. Why weren't things going right for once?

She sat there in silence, inhaling the scent of the pillow. Just the mere scent reminded her of the first day they moved in together Reflection on her life calmed her down every now and then.

Richard Grayson, her boyfriend- no _fiancé_- had been her boyfriend since freshman year in college. He was working to be a homicide detective while she was an aspiring novelist (who had 3 short stories published, thank you very much), thanks to her love for books. He proposed a year ago, just after her 2nd story was published and her editor encouraged her to write a novel.

She was just sitting there on her brown, leather couch, not looking up from the pillow. She didn't even need look up to when she heard his footsteps. "Richard now is a terrible time to be surprising me."

Richard smirks at his girl, "Are you okay?" The minute he asked that, he regretted it. Especially when she was shooting him a glare, "Does it look like I'm okay?"

He took a deep breath and sat next to her and put his hand on her back, "Honey, what's bothering you?" She growled and pushed his hand off, "Everything! The caterers only have chicken when I wanted fish. The photographer broke his hand. The hotel we want hasn't responded yet. And to top it all off, I need to revise my 5th chapter and send it in tomorrow!"

Richard attempted to calm his bride-to-be by massaging her shoulders, but she roughly pushed him off. She put her hands on the sides of her face reminding him of that kid on the Home Alone posters. "Why is everything so hard?!"

He shrugged his shoulder, "Why don't we just take chicken and find a new place?" She glowered at him, "The friends I invited are mostly pescatarians, and that hotel was perfect for the wedding. It had everything we _both_ wanted." Richard sighed in frustration, "I'm just trying to help Rae." Richard heard her murmur, "Finally." "Raven, what's that supposed to mean?" She got off the couch and wiped at her jeans, "Nothing, don't worry about it."

He grabs her wrist, "No. You have something to say, so tell me." "Well that idea of yours is the _first_ one that I've heard from you in a year." He crossed his arms over his chest, "I've gave plenty of ideas." She sneered, "Well I wouldn't know them because you're always working so late, and by the time I see you, you have to leave again." Richard contorted, "Raven, you know that I'm just doing my job. And besides, whenever I want to talk, you're too busy writing!" Raven rubs her temple, "This is…everything is…so messed up…I…I've had enough."

Richard suddenly stiffened at that statement, "What…what are you saying?" She looks at him, and he sees tears forming in her eyes, "Everything is wrong. I'm writing and working on the wedding, but those plans keep changing. It's either I have to push the date back for my book or you have to because of some case you're working on. And every time we actually see each other and have a decent conversation, we're fighting. I can't do this anymore!"

His heart broke at the sight of his crying fiancé. Raven's words expressed stress and pain. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her and tell her how everything was going to be okay, but she kept pushing him away. He took a step closer, "What do you want to do, Rae?" She looks up at him, "I…I don't think I can marry you…right now." His mouth gaped open until he shook his head and grabbed her hands, "Don't say things like that." "It's…it's not the right time. Everything is in disarray," she bawled. He moved from hair from her face, "It'll get better."

She looked at him, "You said that last time. I can't just wait for things to get better. You're career as a detective is taking off and my book being published, a wedding would get in the way." "Are you saying you want to postpone it?" he asked. Inside, he was panicking. He could handle waiting longer to make Raven his wife, but it sounded like that wasn't the case. "No. I…I don't think…I can marry you." Richard pulled her even closer, "Raven…please, it's going to be okay. Look we're just going through a rough patch…couples have them all the time. I love you, and you love me."

"But I don't love this. I…I can't be with you right now." He put his forehead on hers, "Then tell me why. Tell me what I can work on." "It's just… You're barely home. You're at the office doing god knows what. And I'm starting to think you should be marrying your coworkers instead of me." Richard saw a hint of possessiveness in her voice when she said "coworkers". "Raven, please don't tell me you're still angry about what happened with Terra."

Raven backed up and crossed her arms, "I have a reason." Richard was tempted to yell, but remembered he was trying to win her over, "I know it looked bad, but nothing happened. She just wanted a hug because Garfield dumped her. What was I supposed to do?" Raven chose it smart not to answer. It was in his kind nature to help a woman in distress. He took her hands once more, "I love you. Please, don't throw everything we have away. I'll get better work hours, I'll come home more, and I'll help more with the wedding, anything! Please don't leave me, Rae."

He begged, "Raven, please. Baby, don't do this. I'm sorry. Please. We have something so special, and for so long. We'll get through this, and everything will be perfect. I love you." She shook her head and closed her eyes trying to keep the rest of her tears. She took off her wedding ring and placed it on their coffee table. He grabbed the ring off the table. Raven began backing up, "I'm sorry."

Richard just stood there, pinching the ring. He couldn't release any of the tears he had. Raven rubbed her arms, "You can stay here. I'm going to move back to my apartment." "No…no you stay. I'll go stay with Victor or Wally." When Richard left, what he didn't see is Raven grabbing her home phone. Tears cascaded and stained her pale cheeks. After a few minutes, she heard the dial tone.

"Hello."

"I did it, are you happy?" she sneered to the caller.

The man on the other line laughed, "Aww, my delicate Raven. Don't worry, the pain will pass." "Do you keep your word? You promised if I broke off the marriage, you wouldn't hurt him." "I swear I will not touch your precious Richard. Sweet dreams, Raven."

* * *

When Wally West opened the door at 3 in the morning, he did not expect to see his old roommate standing in the doorway crying. "Hey Dick. What are you doing here?" Richard shook his head, "Can I come in?" Wally nodded and opened the door wide. Richard powerwalked to the couch and put his face in his hands. Wally heard the light sobs coming from his former roommate.

"What happened?" He moved his hands, and Wally saw the tear tracks on his cheek, "Raven ended it with me." Wally's eyes went wide as he went to get the ebony-haired detective a glass of water, "What happened?" "I came home, she was screaming into a pillow on the couch. We talked- actually we fought- and she ended it," he explained holding up the ring. Wally raised an eyebrow and handed him water, "She just…ended it?"

"She was talking about how she had to worry about the book and my staying late at the office was bothering her. She said the plans for the wedding were all messed up and that she couldn't handle it anymore." Wally questioned. He knew Raven well. In college, it was always him, Donna, Raven, Roy, Richard, Victor, Karen, and Kori that were hanging out. It didn't sound like Raven to be freaking out like this. "It's my fault," Richard interjected interrupting Wally's train of thought. "Why would you say that, Dick?"

Richard took a sip of his water, "I…I wasn't home enough, or I wasn't helpful enough. God, I can't believe I messed up this badly." Wally shook his head in disagreement, "It doesn't sound like something Raven would do. She's more rational and reasonable." Richard ignored him, "I've messed up enough though. I…I just can't believe I lost her. I mean, we broke up before…but those times I knew she would always be mine. Now…I don't know what to do. I just…I want her back. Badly."

Wally supportively put his hand on Richard's back, "Honestly, man. I don't know what to tell you. I don't think this will help but…you're free. You were with her for 5 years and then engaged for another. Now you're free to date whoever you want."

Richard glared at the redhead, "That wasn't helpful at all." Wally took a sip of his own glass of water, "I told you I didn't think it would." Richard clenched his fist, "It just reminds me how much I love her, and how I lost her." Wally exhaled, "I think you need to give her some space. Maybe…later, talk to her." Richard was just being pessimistic today, "She had a point though: every time we actually talked it was just plain screaming and yelling." Wally slightly smirked at the ebony, "Well that's actually a sign you two care. If you weren't talking to each other at all, I'd be worried." Richard felt Wally squeezing his shoulder, "It's gonna be okay. You're going to be okay."

* * *

Raven waited patiently in the alleyway. She could barely get up in reminder that Richard would no longer leave that note on his pillow saying how sorry he was that he had to leave for work. Sure it wasn't as nice as the actual Richard, but at that moment, it would suffice. All she thought about this morning was how guilty she felt. She broke his heart with lies. Did Raven feel stressed with wedding plans? Not as much as she exaggerated. Did she not trust Richard with his coworkers? Actually, she loved meeting Garth and Garfield (she wasn't as fond of Terra though). The only true thing she said last night was how she hated his working schedule. But what she said got him out, got him to leave. She could grieve about losing the love of her life later.

"You miss me, bunny?" Raven turned to the voice. She hated that masculine voice. It was a pain in her ass and she couldn't even believe she associated herself with that voice. "I'm here, _Adonis_. What do you want?" Adonis was an ex-boyfriend that she hated with the burning fires of hell. He was overly cocky and she couldn't believe she spent half of high school with this guy. He was abusive (verbally and physically) and cruel. He was annoyingly possessive and easily jealous. She couldn't even remember why she dated him.

He wrapped his dirty hands around her waist, "I just want you, bunny." She always hated the way he called her "bunny". Did she look like she had a tail or a need to eat carrots? Raven pushed him off, "I have things to do, so if you have something to say to me say it." He grimaced at her and backhanded her with his right hand, "You do _not_ want to get me angry, Raven. You know what happens." Raven was tempted to cry but she felt that slap before, why would she cry now? Maybe because she wanted Richard to come save her.

"Are you going to apologize?" Raven closed her eyes, "I'm sorry." He held her face, "Now that's better." He clicked his tongue against the top of his jaw, "You have such a pretty face." She fought temptation to spit on his hand. "I want you to be my girlfriend again." Raven wanted to hiss, yell, or scream; anything that made him get the picture that she didn't want him would be good. "Why? You dumped me because of my boob size."

He looked down there, "We don't have that problem now." Raven swallowed back the temptation to vomit. He gripped her wrist hard, "You're going to be my girlfriend, because I said so. Are we clear?" When he tightened his grip, Raven could only nod. He released her neck and she gasped for air. He hit her on the back forcing her to stand up. He took her hand, "C'mon baby. Let me buy you breakfast." As they walked out of the alley, Raven didn't bother looking up anywhere but the floor. Especially when someone called for her.

"Raven?"

Raven and Adonis turned around…to a broken-hearted Richard and a confused Wally. Raven bit her lip, "Hi Richard. Wally." Richard walked closer, "What happened to your face?" Adonis tightened his grip on her hand, signaling that she better lie well and fast. Raven looked at Richard trying to be as stoic as possible (whilst in pain), "I…I fell." Adonis kissed her temple, "That's little clumsy Raven." Richard walked in horror as the guy touched her. Wally did as well and couldn't help but notice how uncomfortable and motionless Raven was. Something wasn't right. Wally hoped Richard noticed it too.

"Raven aren't you going to introduce me to your _friends_?" Raven looked up. Because Wally knew Raven just as much as he knew Richard, he saw that her eyes were glassy-a sign that something was wrong, once again. Raven pointed to Adonis, "This is Adonis. He was my boyfriend in high school…and now."

Richard heard his heart stop. She _already_ had a boyfriend? How? Why? Had she been dating him while they were together? Richard unfortunately hadn't noticed how Adonis was pressing his fingers harshly into Raven's spine. Adonis pulled Raven closer, "Well, we better go. The breakfast buffet I want to go to is closing soon. Wanna say goodbye to your friends, bunny?" Raven cringed at the nickname, "…Sure." Adonis finally let her go and walked ahead a few steps. Wally walked up to her, "Raven…are you okay?"

Raven grimaced at the redhead, "Why wouldn't I be?" Wally crossed his arms over his chest, "Because normally you don't have a tendency to _fall_ down." Raven didn't say anything. "Bunny, are we going yet?!" Adonis rudely yelled to her. Raven closed her eyes, "He's waiting for me. I have to go."

As she was stepping towards him, Wally grabbed her wrist, "Raven. If you need help…" Raven bleakly took her hand away, "I don't. But thank you for the offer." Richard couldn't help but watch as Raven was leaving. He noticed that her head was down, which was unusual. Richard turned to Wally, "Something's not right about him." Wally looked at the leaving "couple", "Normally I would say it's because you're jealous, but I actually agree with you." What could Raven and _Adonis_ be hiding?

* * *

**§§§§§§§§§§ 10 days later §§§§§§§§§§ **

"I don't think I can do it," Richard told Wally. Wally took his newspaper and hit Richard on the head, "And why not?" "Because…because I just don't want to see her with _him_." Wally took a deep breath, "Richard you're going to have to get your stuff sooner or later." Richard ran his hands through his hair, "Yes but I wanted to go back when I had a girlfriend that way she would be jealous and fall desperately in love with me again." Wally did his best to hold in laughter, "Really?" The detective shrugged, "Something along those lines. Just so I had something to make her fall madly in love with me again." Wally shoved him playfully on his shoulder, "Dude, learn some new adverbs." Richard was prepared to hit him until they both heard a knock on the door. Wally walked towards the door. Richard began looking back at all of his paperwork, but looked up when he heard Wally say, "Hey Roy." Roy doesn't say "Hi" but walks towards me, "Last time I talked to Raven, she said you guys broke up."

_Thank you, Roy, for reminding me._ "Yeah, we did."

Roy rubs his chin, "That would explain why she was so distracted when we were on the phone?" "Yeah she's dating…some guy. His name is Adonis." What was weird for Richard was seeing Roy stiffen. He grimaced, "What?!" Richard put his hands up, "I don't get it, what's the big deal." Roy took my mug and threw it at the wall. The guys had never seen Roy this angry before. Wally handed him a green pillow, "If you're going to throw things, throw something soft." Roy ran his hands through his hair, "I can not believe this."

"Roy, what's wrong?" Richard asked. Roy rubbed the back of his neck, "Adonis…is a bastard that should be choking on his own balls for all eternity." "Whoa there! Watch the language," Wally warns.

Roy throws the pillow and Wally hands him another one. I agreed completely with him, but I had to know why he thought that. When I asked Roy growled and said, "He is over cocky. He is arrogant. He is abusive. He is-" "Wait!" Richard interrupts, "He's abusive?" Roy frustratingly looks between Wally and Richard, "Yes! God I remember during sophomore year, she would come hang out with me with bruises and cuts all over her skin. And the guy would show her off like she was his bitchy slave."

Wally looks at Richard in realization, "That explains so much." Roy puts his hands on his hip, "Explains what?" "We saw Raven and him walking out of the alleyway. She had a red mark on her cheek. God, you were right Wally!"

"She's with him?!" Roy shrieks. Man the guy can be loud when he's infuriated. "No no no! Raven has much more common sense than that. She has a reason for everything." Richard couldn't help but feel his heart leap in cheer. He knew now was not the time to think about how great it was that Raven still might have feelings for him. "You don't think she's with him '_willingly_'?"

Roy shook his head looking at his watch, "No, she wouldn't go back to that creep." Richard began thinking about why she would go out with him to begin with. When Richard asked that, Roy ignored him, "That bastard…can be…threatening…oh dear god. Wally, where the hell is your phone?" Wally throws the landline to Roy and he begins dialing angrily. They could see his hand shaking with anger as he was waiting for her to answer.

"Raven! Hey it's me! What the hell are you doing with Adonis? No he's- No I- Yes they told me! I'm your best friend why can't you- What the hell, is he there? Raven I am neither stupid nor am I deaf, I can hear him! Raven Roth don't listen to him, call the damn police! Raven! Rae-Dammit, I'm coming over!"

Roy threw the phone on the couch and ran towards the door with Wally and Richard following. "Roy where are you going?" asked a worried Richard. That phone call scared the crap out of him and he couldn't even imagine what it must sound like on Raven's side. "I'm going to save her ass before he kills her." Richard put his hand on Roy's shoulder to calm him down, "We're going with you." Roy bit his lip tempted to tell them not to, but decided Raven would feel better if her friends- and her ex-fiancé- were there for her. God he just hoped he wasn't too late.

* * *

"Why the hell did you tell Roy, you bitch?!" Adonis roared at her. Raven was laying on the floor it being the 5th time he hit her. The bruises were visible on her arms and legs like freckles. If you looked at her closely, there were some cuts on her forearm and thighs. He kicked her stomach sadistically, "Answer me!" "I didn't say anything, you asshole." He kicked her arm causing some of the cuts to believe, "God, get the hell up! You are so pathetic."

"Then why did you want to go out with me so badly?!" She hollered back at him. He cackles maliciously and pulls her up by her hair, "I'm beginning to wonder the same thing!" He's about to punch me until we hear a knock at the door. Adonis drags me by my hair towards the window. He grabs a gun from his back pocket and puts it near his temple.

"Raven, it's us!" yells the person at the door. Oh no…I know that voice… Storming in comes Richard, Wally, and a very angry Roy. Richard wanted more than anything to turn away from the broken Raven. God the cuts, the bruises, all he wanted to do was throw up. "Roy, what the hell do you think you're doing: breaking and entering?" Roy growls and Wally has to momentarily hold him back, "You sick, heartless bastard! Let go of her!" Adonis presses the gun harder into her temple.

Richard shows him his badge, "Get your hands off of her." Adonis laughed at him "Are you a real cop? You don't even have a gun!" He damned Bruce for raising him not to use guns. "Please let her go. Please, stop hurting her." Hearing Richard plead like that broke Raven's heart into pieces over and over. He tugged harder on her hair. Raven looks straight at Roy and gestures to a box on the counter. Roy immediately understands and backs up hoping Adonis won't notice.

"What the hell is your problem? Beating a woman- hell beating anybody- is wrong! Were you not hugged enough as a child?!" asks a now angry Wally. Raven whimpered when he unlocks the safety lock and whispers, "You just had to be a snitch."

"Don't hurt them! I did everything you said, Adonis! I broke up with Richard, and you promised you would not hurt him." Adonis's cackles rung through their ears, "You're right. I won't protect your ex…but I said nothing about his friends." He moves the gun and punches her. He aims the gun at Wally before Richard jumps in front. Richard tries to punch Adonis, who ducks and punches him in the stomach.

Richard and Adonis were in a hand-to-hand combat, and Richard could not be happier that Bruce taught him how to fight. While they're fighting, Wally grabs the phone trying to call the police. Roy finally gets the gun out. Richard has Adonis by the neck, "How dare you hurt her like that? You do not even _deserve_ to be in the same room as her." Adonis growls and kicks him by his stomach so Richard falls on his back. He points his gun at him, "You're the thing keeping Rachel from falling in love with me." _Yeah, sure! That's the problem,_ Richard hissed inside her head. "But because you should be suffering just like _I _should, how about I take something more precious." He begins aiming his gun at Raven, who was just starting to get up. Richard tried to get up, but is stopped when Adonis shoots Raven's arm.

Luckily it only scratched her, but her cries of pain still echoed through Richard's ears. Adonis points his gun at Richard, "Move again and I shoot her head." Richard did his best to stay still…

"_Thank you for the information. We will be sending the ambulance and the police now."_

"Wally!" Richard screams. He looked back at Richard, "Your friend moved." He aimed his gun at Raven.

"No!" Richard yelled when Adonis was about to fire.

**BANG!**

Richard stared at Raven…but she was only bleeding on her arms. And when Richard looked back at Adonis…he was bleeding on his forehead with a hole…in the shape of a bullet. Richard moves so Adonis's _corpse_ doesn't fall on him. He finally gets up and sees Roy putting down a gun. Without hesitation, Richard tore the bottom of his button down shirt and wrapped it around her arm. She whimpered and Richard wrapped her in a tight embrace, "It's going to be okay." She sobbed into his neck, "It hurts." He rubbed her other arm, over her cuts, and kissed the top of her head as he heard the police beginning to walk into the house, "I know, I know. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

* * *

"Richard," Richard opened his eyes to the sound of his name being called. He couldn't help but smile at the Raven that had just waken up. "Hi…hi how are you?" Raven didn't even smirk, "I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry, Richard."

Richard took her hand and kissed it gently. His lips kissed her nails, "I'm just glad you're okay." "I'm…I can't believe you did that though." She tried to sit up, but he pushed her down so she wouldn't strain herself. "You…you went through all that abuse so I wouldn't…get hurt. You are unbelievable."

Raven sighed and held his face, "It…I…" Richard kissed her missing the feeling of her lips on his. They felt as soft as velvet and the way she kissed was gentle and intoxicating. She pulled away, "I…I just wanted you to be okay." "So all those things you said…when you broke up with me, did you mean any of that?" Raven sighed, "Just…the part about your working hours."

Richard ran his hands through her hair, "I missed you soo so much, but that's only half of how much I love you. Please take me back. Raven I can't live without you. I love you so damn much. Please Raven."

Raven took a deep breath and said…

* * *

**That's the end of this…violent…one shot! I hoped you liked it. The ending and action scene could've been better but I wanted to get this out quickly! I left the ending like that so people could imagine it on their own. Please Read and Review!**


End file.
